


If I Could Only Have You At Least For A Day

by JulliaaWrites



Category: Angel's Friends (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Character, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Urie's pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulliaaWrites/pseuds/JulliaaWrites
Summary: With Reina being free and Raf and Sulfus planning to leave, how will Urie manage to help fix everything when she finds out her soulmate is the one person she isn’t allowed to love. (Soulmate AU)
Relationships: Gas/Miki (Angel's Friends), Raf/Sulfus (Angel's Friends), Uri/Cabiria, Urie/Cabiria, Urie/Cabiria (Angel's Friends)
Kudos: 36





	1. New Year New Challenges

**Author's Note:**

> Hello welcome, I remembered this cartoon and had this idea in mind, plus felt like writing enemies to lovers so let's start

It was our third and final year of Golden School. Third year means we will all soon be turning 18 and in the angel’s and devil’s world that means that we will get a tattoo on our wrist same as one our soulmate has. Miki, Sulfus, Raf and Cabiria, since they are a bit older, already have their tattoos, the rest of us are yet to get them.

I’m excited about the third year, new adventures, more knowledge but most importantly I’ll get to see Cabiria again. 

She’s my rival and drives me mad but I couldn’t help thinking about her whole summer. Honestly, ever since we had one task at the end of our second year where we bonded and I developed a crush on her, I can’t stop daydreaming about two of us dating, kissing…

I don’t know how she feels about me. I mean, every time we are with others we fight. But when it’s just two of us, it’s different. She’s more kind and very nice, we even flirt sometimes but I don’t know if she’s just saying it as a joke or being real. I know I always meant it.

And she’s the one I started telling my secrets to. Raf was busy with her own problems and when Cabiria and me were on challenges, we talked and found out deeper things about each other, maybe even some worries and secrets we didn’t want anyone to know, so we started talking about those while guarding Sarah Jane.

I just can’t wait ‘til my 18th birthday to find out if she’s my soulmate. What if she isn’t? It’ll break my heart. But what if she is and gets disgusted? She never was very happy about angels and devils dating each other.

Anyway, I woke up early to meet with Raf and others. We arrived on Earth and went to our rooms.

“I feel like this year was going to be the best we had so far!” I happily said.

“Yes, and after it Sulfus and I can finally go to become humans and live together, especially since now we know we are soulmates” Raf added.

It got me sad. “I don’t want you to leave. We will think of a way you two can be together and stay among us. There has to be something we can think of, we just haven’t figured out what.”

“I don’t want to leave you all either, but I highly doubt that no one would figure it out before us if something like that was possible.”

“I don’t know Raf. I am pretty positive about this, after all you already managed to remove V.E.T.O.”

“If you say so” Raf wasn’t so convinced but I am determined to find a way for my best friend to stay. And hopefully a way for Cabiria and me to be together, if she likes me back.

They continued to unpack.

“I think I’ll go greet Sulfus before we go to Arkhan and Temptel’s welcoming speech.”

“Sure, I’ll stay and finish unpacking. See you there!”

Raf left and I was alone in the room with Lampo, my mascot.

So I continued unpacking. “I mean there has to be some way we can manage to have them stay and be together, right? Besides I don’t want to say goodbye to devils forever, we have to stay in touch!”  
I sighed and admitted to Lampo, “As much as I hate to admit it, I think I would miss Cabiria too much.” I grew more frustrated, “ugh, why did I spend whole summer thinking about her, I can’t believe I am actually excited to see her today.”

I then turned to Lampo, “but don’t you dare to tell anyone that!”

Lampo confimed he won’t. Others couldn’t really understand him, only I did.

\--------

We have all gathered waiting for Arkhan and Temptel to come.

“Oh, great! Look who’s here, the girl trying to steal away Sulfus and take him to human world where we won’t ever be able to see him again” Kabale was jealous. She never really liked Raf. My wild guess would be she likes Sulfus and is jealous, but with Kabale you never know.

“Not again” Raf eyerolled.

“Come on, Kabale, we talked about this many times” Sulfus reminded her.

“I know, I just don’t want you to go.”

“And that’s why angels and devils shouldn’t fall in love with each other, they have to go become humans. I have warned you about all of this” Cabiria added.

“But it’s love!” Sweet said. “It’s not like you can chose and it’s beautiful with whoever it is.”

“But is love really worth losing all your friends and family forever?”

“Ugh, like you know anything about love!” I was frustrated. 

“You’re the one to speak” Cabiria was annoyed. “How many girls have you exactly dated?” 

How dares she ask that? And how many did she date? Does it even matter? “Well… uh.. that’s none of your business!”

“Exactly, zero!”

“Will you all stop?” Raf interrupted. “Why do you all have to fight every time we see each other about Sulfus and me? We made up our minds. Stop fighting over it!”

“Raf is right” Sulfus cut in, “we don’t want you all to fight because of us.”

“Technically, we would probably fight over something else anyway, but we get what you mean” Miki said.

“Seriously, the real thing we should talk about here is what’s for lunch today?” Gas was curious.

“Usually I would be angry that you are again only talking about food, but I heard they are making pizza today.” Miki replied.

“Oh, we have to go right after this meeting then.”

“Count me in!” I added. “I am starving!” and wanted to spend more time with everyone. 

“Oh yes, that’s a great idea, maybe there we can all catch up with the great Raf and see what her special half mortal self did over summer!” Kabale was sarcastic.

Arkhan and Temptel entered. “May we have your attention? Please sit down.”

Arkhan started the speech. “Welcome to your third and final year at Golden School. After this you will become 100% Guardian Angels.”

“Or devils.” Temptel cut in.

“Last 2 years were adventurous, you are so far our best generation yet and we hope this year it will be more peaceful and fun. But sadly we have some bad news” Arkhan said.

Temptel continued. “Reina was released from her prison. It is believed Blue freed her and they are after revenge.”

Arkhan tried to reassure us. “But fear not, professionals are already working to stop them.”

“But they didn’t have any luck yet. Either way I advise you all to only focus on school and leave this to fully grown devils”

“And angels.” Arkhan added. “Now you will be getting new humans to guard. Terrance and Scarlet are still your teachers and your opponents stay the same.”

We all were happy and got books on our new humans.

“That’s all for today, your classes start tomorrow, human duty too and schedule is in the books. You are free to go.” 

Everyone got up and agreed to go get lunch together.

\-------  
We all got their lunch and sat down.

“So we all know Raf and Sulfus are soulmates but Cabiria, Miki, show us your tattoos” Kabale wanted to know.

“Fine” Cabiria said. “I really wonder which lucky devil is my soulmate.”

“More like unfortunate” I added. I didn’t mean it, but I just can’t stand the thought of Cabiria being with someone other than me. It makes me sick from jealousy.

“Ugh, at least they are not as unfortunate as whichever girl will be yours” she said back. Honestly, I deserved it since I said the same thing to her, but it hurts like hell. I should really work on my flirting.

“This is mine” Miki tried to break the tension and switch topics.

“Oh, so cool, a frog!” Gas said.

“If I didn’t know any better, I would say your soulmate will be Gas” Cabiria laughed.

“Imagine another angel and devil in our group dating” Kabale said.

“What’s so wrong with angels and devils dating each other?” I was angry. Seriously what’s her problem?

“Because, as I’ve already said they will leave to be humans and we will never see them again” Cabiria said.

Makes sense, it’s not fair that we have to choose between the two, so I suggested “Well what if that doesn’t have to happen?”

“Did you hit your head or something? There is no way an angel and a devil can stay together in our world.”

“Well what if we figure out a way they can stay here and be together? V.E.T.O. was broken, I don’t see a reason why they couldn’t be together now.”

“You are really passionate about this” Kabale smirked. “What some devil caught your attention?”

I got visibly nervous. “No! Of course not! I just want to help Raf.”

“Sure” Kabale was amused while Cabiria starred at me. I really wonder what she was thinking, her expression was unreadable, and I was in such panic I couldn’t focus on anything but her face. Was it noticeable I was starring at her? Oh great, I was starring only at her and she wasn’t even in the conversation… 

There was silence. It was making me feel even more nervous and I just wanted to disappear to my room. Does my silence make her seem like I have a crush on someone? Yes, definitely suspicious. Can they tell it’s Cabiria? I mean, I am starring at her….

“Okaaaay” Sweet lucky cut in. “Anyway, did you see our new humans. This Elliot guy seems cute.”

“Like another human?” Kabale was now amused by this. I don’t know if Sweet said that on purpose to switch topics from me or does she really like the guy, but I really appreciated it.

We continued to eat and catch up.

\-------

When the evening came us angels had a small sleepover for beginning of the year.

“And that’s why I believe pink will be in fashion this year” Sweet has finished making her predictions about fashion.

We continued to eat snacks until Miki asked, “so what was that at lunch Urie?”

“Nothing. I was just surprised by the question” I didn’t know what else to say.

“You know you can tell us everything, right?” Raf said.

“Yeah, of course! Seriously it was nothing, don’t worry about it.”

“If you say so.”

“How about we go watch that horror movie we agreed to watch?” Miki asked. 

“No way!” Raf cut in. “We are watching Titanic!”

“No!” they both started to run to get their CDs in first.

Sweet turned to me and whispered, “you are welcome.”

I was confused, “for what?”

“The lunch thing” she whispered back as Miki got her horror movie in and everyone sat down. Raf was disappointed.

We watched the movie and had a great time but I couldn’t help thinking, does Sweet know, do others know too and most importantly does Cabiria know. What does she think about it?


	2. The Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urie and Cabiria have their first task to guard a newly assigned human Toby.

I was woken up by bracelet vibrating. That means the human I’m guarding needs my help. I wonder what the person I’m guarding this year is like. Sarah Jane was a good human to guard, hopefully we will get someone nice this year too.

I groaned as I got up, “it’s literally the first day of school, how does he already need help?”

“Well… it is a first day of school, so it makes sense” Raf replied happily. “Have you read anything about him?”

“Of course. His name is Toby. He is a new student here, just moved and used to play hockey, but that’s all I know.”

“You know more than I do. I still didn’t read book about mine I was too tired.”

“That’s fine, there’ll be plenty of time for that. Too bad I’ll miss first class with Terrance this year. Honestly, he is my favourite teacher.”

“I think he is everyone’s favourite.”

“Good point.”

I decided to get up and ready. After all I don’t want Cabiria beating me in my first task already.

\-----

I arrived to Toby’s house and Cabiria was already there.

“Unlike you to be late” she pointed out.

“It’s 6 am. I am too tired for this.”

“Aren’t we all?”

We continued to watch him pack his bags. I wonder what is bothering him, I didn’t have much time to read into details about his past life.

“Did you manage to read anything about him?” I asked.

“Read? Before the school even starts? Who do you think I am.”

“Fair enough. I only read first few pages. I didn’t know we would already have task today.”

“He’s probably just worried about something lame like not being cool enough or whatever the kids these days are worried about.”

“He’s literally our age…”

“But he still needs us to tell him what to do.”

Then his mum entered. “Alright sweetie, remember what we talked about?”

“Be nice, make friends, not repeat what I did back there and not tell anyone about why we moved” he sighed.

“Exactly. We don’t want your reputation to be ruined again.”

“It wasn’t ruined!” he got angry. “I did the right thing and you know it!”

“You got kicked out of school!”

“If something like that repeats again, you know I’ll have to do it again!”

“Don’t you dare! I can’t go around cleaning your mess again!”

“But I saved her! Isn’t that what matters?”

“We payed a lot for you to go to this new school. You could have saved her without doing it like that… you could have been more peaceful”

“I’m out!” he said as he left.

Cabiria and me looked at each other in shock.

“What in the world happened?” is all I could say.

“Okay this is the first book I will be glad to read.”

“For once I agree with you!” I replied.

\-----

We followed him to school. He didn’t really talk to anyone, was actually really rude to them and tried to keep them all away.

“Looks like I don’t even need to work on this, he is already being rude to everyone” Cabiria was glad.

“Oh great!” I eyerolled. “So we go to challenge room and deal with his first day after we see who won?”

“Sure.”

We went to challenge room.  
\----  
I can’t really say whether or not I missed challenge room. It always made us push our limits, but I missed spending time with Cabiria, so I was glad we already got to do a task.

“Are you going to stand in front of that door forever or will you go in?” she was annoyed.

I only then noticed I got lost in thoughts and was just standing, staring at the door.

“What’s on your mind anyway?” she asked. She then smirked and teased me, “thinking about yesterday’s lunch?”

“No, I was not” I was annoyed.

“What was that all even about?” she kept pushing.

“Nothing. Why do you even care?”

“It sure didn’t sound like you just wanted to help Raf. And why did you stare at me? I know I am irresistible but still.”

“You’re so full of yourself!”

“You’re avoiding the question” she was entertained by all of this.

“It was accidental.”

“Sure, completely accidental” she was sarcastic.

“We don’t have time for this, Toby is waiting for us.”

“That’s such a lame excuse to avoid the conversation”

But I didn’t turn to her, I already started entering.

“Ughh! Fine, let’s do this.”

And we entered the challenge room.


	3. Getaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cabiria and Urie do their first task and decide to get away and break some rules.

The challenge was long and hard as always, but the important thing is that I won!

\-------------

We came back to Toby who was still alone in the class and I transformed into student.

“Hey there!” I greeted happily.

He just looked at me, so I continued, “I noticed you were sitting by yourself whole day. Are you new here?”

“Yes.”

“Want to come and join the rest of us for lunch? I know it can be hard to fit in when you’re new.”

He thought a bit about it then replied, “sure, what do I have to lose.”

“Uhm a lot!” Cabiria entered. How dares she come when it is my turn. I was furious!

“What are you doing here?” I asked angrily.

“What do you mean I go to school here…” she replied. Ugh, this is a disaster!

“You know you were suspended for a week!”

“The school just started how was she already suspended?” Toby was surprised.

“I’m natural at chaos” luckily she joined in on my story. Otherwise we both could have been kicked out if Toby noticed something.

“Oh wow…” he was surprised.

“Anyway, you are not actually going to go talk to them, are you?” Cabiria asked.

“Why wouldn’t I?” he was confused as well as I was.

“Because they have been laughing and gossiping you ever since you came in?” she said it as it was obvious.

“Wait what? Really?” he asked sadly looking at direction of people he wanted to meet.

I am not letting her make him sad like that with her lies, “no, they weren’t! How would you know, you never talk to them!”

“I don’t need to talk with them to hear what they are saying. They were pretty loud.”

“Then how did he not hear it? He was in this room whole time!”

“I wonder that too.”

“Please don’t listen to her” I started, “she always lies and trying to make people fight.”

“Me? I would never” she smirked at my direction. I looked at her angrily.

“Uhm…” Toby was very confused.

Suddenly one of the girls from that group approached us.

“Hi, you must be the new guy!” she smiled at him. She also seemed very nervous.

“It’s me. Toby.”

“I’m Jasmine. Would you like to go eat lunch with us?” she slightly blushed.

“That’s Sweet and Kabale’s human” I whispered to Cabiria.

“I know genius!” she was annoyed.

“Uh sure, I would love to!” he was thrilled.

“Great! Come over here” she happily started to go back to her friend group.

He then turned to me, “seems like you were right. At least I hope so, she seems very friendly.” He was smiling then added, “and pretty.”

Cabiria eyerolled and I replied, “I’m sure you two will get along well.”

“Thanks!” he said as he got up and looked really annoyed at Cabiria’s direction.

Cabiria and me stayed behind in the room as everyone left classroom.

“Oh yeah, I won!” I celebrated.

“Ughhh!”

“And this is so cute, they seem to like each other, don’t you think? Looks like we will be spending some time with Sweet and Kabale this year” I was excited about possibility of our humans dating each other. Plus I would love to have schoolwork with Sweet.

“…yay…” she was sarcastic and annoyed. “I think I would prefer if it was just the two of us doing our tasks.”

“Why?” I got confused. “I thought you would much more prefer doing these with your best friend?” Why would she prefer to be alone with me than to spend even more time with Kabale. However, I feel honoured.

“I just would.”

I smirked.

“And don’t get any ideas, I just like to annoy you on my own.”

“Riiiight!” This was an interesting development.

“Let’s go back to our rooms.”

“Now you are the one avoiding questions. Besides we can’t go back to our rooms, we need to go to our classes.”

“Ughh, so boring. I have a better idea. Why don’t we ditch?” 

“I can’t ditch!” I got angry.

“Why not? I bet you have perfect attendance and school has only just started.”

“Angels can’t just go around braking rules like you all do!” I would get in trouble for this while she would probably be praised.

“But it will be fun, let’s just stay in human form and go get ice cream or something.”

“We can’t go around town like humans, others will see us!”

“That’s the whole point!”

“We would break more than one rule!”

“Come on, please, just this once don’t be boring!”

That hurts… does she really think I’m boring? “I’m not boring!”

“You want to go to class instead of wonder around city and explore…”

Well I’ll show her how fun I can be. “Fine! You want to ditch class and go around town? Let’s do it!”

“YES!” she was very happy, I was worried. What if teachers find out?

\----

Raf, Miki and Dolce were in their class.

Raf turned to Miki, “hey have you heard from Urie? It’s already our fourth class and she still didn’t come back.”

“No. It’s really weird. I wonder what kind of mission did she get to keep her away for so long.”

“Me too! I hope she is handling it well” Raf was a bit worried about her friend. What if she needs her help? Can she handle whatever she got alone?

“Quiet there please” Arkhan asked. “I will now talk to you all about a trip we will have in few weeks.”

“Oh we will go on a trip?” Sweet asked.

“Yes, humans are going so we are going too. We will all go to Germany for few days. They’ll also organize a fall dance over there and you all are free to join them.”

“That’s amazing!” Raf was excited, a dance would mean she will get to spend it with Sulfus openly this time and with her friends.

\------

We went to shopping center and were looking around the stores. It was interesting to see all the clothes humans wear and what is in fashion over here. Sadly, we can’t buy any of those.

Later we went to take a walk in the park, and we came across a lovely café and decided to sit down.

“See? Isn’t this better than class?” Cabiria asked.  
“Yeah… I guess it is” I hated to admit it, but it was true. I mean who would go to class if they can go on a walk with their crush?

Waitress approached us, “Hello! What can I get for you two?”

“Any fruit tea you have” she said.

“Cocoa please.”

“It will be right up! By the way, you two make a lovely couple” she said as she left.

“Wait we aren’t a… couple” I said as Cabiria laughed. “Why are you laughing?”

“Well this is a lesbian café, a very popular one for dates too! People practically only come on dates here.”

“Wait what? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“And miss the look on your face now? Never.”

“But what if someone sees us and thinks we are on a date?” I said. Seriously it’ll be bad enough if they catch us outside but to think we are on a date? We would get in a lot of trouble.

“Oh how tragic, it’s not like any of us is in a relationship. No one will get mad.”

“Authorities will get mad!”

“But we are not on a date, so that is not a problem, right?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Unless of course, you would want for this to be a date” she smirked again.

I—WHAT?! “Uhh… I… uhm.. what?” I lost words and ability to think. Did she really just asked me that?

“Don’t worry, I’m just joking!” she laughed again. I got sad.

Soon the waitress brought our drinks and we stayed there talking for an hour before going back to our dorms. 

Before we parted, she turned to me, “just for the record, I don’t think you’re boring, I just wanted to go around with you.” She left before I could reply anything. It felt nice to know that, I had a great time today. If only we could go on hang outs like this always.

\----

I entered my room and the girls instantly came to me.

“Urie, you’re back!” Sweet said.

“We got so worried! You weren’t in class whole day!” Raf said.

“What was the mission like? Are they harder this year? Why did it take so long?” Miki had a lot of questions.

“Uhm..” I didn’t know how to explain.

“And did you win?” Sweet added.

“And more importantly are you okay?” Raf pointed out.

“Yes, yes. I’m fine. And I did win. It didn’t take longer than it normally does and wasn’t that much harder.”

“Oh, wait. Why were you out for so long then?” Miki asked.

“Well… I…”

“No way! Please tell me you didn’t skip class!” Sweet said.

“I kindaaa did?” I said awkwardly.

“Urie! We got worried! Why did you skip class?” Raf asked, she asked it angrily but you could see she was relieved I was fine.

“Cabiria and me went to the mall…”

“To the mall?” Sweet was shocked. “If you were already going you could have taken me too!”

“Maybe next time” I laughed.

“There better not be next time!” Miki jokingly said.

“Yes, mom!” I answered as we all laughed. They later told me everything that happened in class and about the school trip. That could be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what do you think so far in the comments down below. What was your favourite part?


	4. Crushes

“At long last!” Reina said, “I am free!”

“What will you do now?” Blu was curious.

“I am going to get me revenge on a certain group of angels and devils who put me there. And you are going to help me” she was determined to get her revenge.

“Awesome! When do we start?” Blu was happy to join her.

“I heard they are going on a school trip…”

________________________________

It was the day before the trip. I couldn't fall asleep because tomorrow is also my 18th birthday. I'll finally find out who my soulmate is and it worries me.

"Can't sleep?" Raf asked. I didn't even notice she was awake.

"Yeah, I'm thinking about my soulmate tattoo" I admitted.

"What exactly are you worried about it? I'm sure you'll get someone amazing who deserves you!"

"Yeah, but what if it's not the person I want it to be?"

"Then you'll get an even more amazing person!"

"But what if it is the person I want?"

"I don't understand why that would be a problem?"

"Well... it's complicated... I guess."

"What do you mean? You know you can tell me everything, right?"

"Yeah.... however, I would rather not talk about it. I think I'll go on a walk."

"If you say so" Raf said worried.

____________________________

I went outside to clear my head. But I didn't have rest because there was no other than Kabale.

"What are you doing out so late?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same question!"

"Just on a walk."

"I'm brewing some potion."

"Okaaay, I don't need to know what it is for."

"Why are you on a walk so late? Can't sleep because your birthday is soon?"

"It's none of your business!"

"Well it is kinda my business when I saw you on a date with my best friend!"

"We weren't on a date!"

"So you were in human form, during class, on most popular dating spot for lesbians in town just because?"

"I didn't know it was a dating spot!"

"Sure, if you say so."

"Wait, how did you know we were there?"

"Well you didn't expect me to go to class on first day, did you?"

"I guess you're right."

"The real question now is, who do you want the tattoo to be?"

"And why in the world would I tell you?"

"Well you obviously didn't talk with Raf if you're here alone and I am curious."

"You can't keep a secret. I don't need this right now, I think I'll go back inside."

"Alright. But just between two of us, is it Cabiria?"

"Good night!" I said as I was leaving. Why is she so noisy about this? Doesn't she have anything else to do at 11 pm?

_____________________________________

Today is the day! Today is my birthday. Today I will find out who my soulmate is.

I quickly got up and went to bathroom. I was too scared to look at the mark but there was no point in waiting so I looked down to see....

CABIRIA IS MY SOULMATE!

This is great! Wait, no, this is a disaster! No, no, this is actually awesome, a dream come true!

Wait how in the world do I tell her that? How do I tell anyone this?

Maybe it's better to cover it for now?

I put on a long-sleeved shirt and got out.

"So, who is it?" Raf asked excitedly.

"Not telling" I teased.

"Oh, come on Urie!"

"No, not yet."

"Okay fine! But is it who you wanted it to be?"

I stopped and after few moments smiled, "Yeah, it is."

"That's great then!" Raf was happy for me.

“Yeah…” I whispered to myself.

____________________________

We all gathered in front of school waiting for bus.

“Happy birthday, Urie!” Miki and Sweet hugged me.

“Thanks!”

“We have to celebrate later!” Sweet was excited.

“Yeah, we aren’t bringing a cake on this trip for nothing” Miki added.

“Aw that’s so sweet, you didn’t have to!” I was happy, I really have the best friends in the world.

“Yes, we did! It’s your 18th birthday!” Raf said.

“So, who’s the unlucky angel that has to be your soulmate?” Cabiria cut in. Oh boy if she knew. “Or do you not know who she is yet? What if she’s a human and you’ll never find out for sure who your soulmate is?” she teased me. Humans don’t get soulmate marks like we do. I wonder what happens when your soulmate is human, there had to be cases in history.

“Very funny” I eyerolled. “You don’t even know who yours is yet either!”

“I’ll soon find them for sure!” she said.

“I guess.”

The bus arrived and we all entered.

______________________________

The ride was long. I was sitting with Raf, but she soon moved over to Sulfus to discuss their future together. I really hope we can think of the way for all of us to stay here.

“We will only be there for few days” Arkhan said. “Remember you have to stay in your human forms the whole trip. You’ll be greeted by another immortal also in her human form and if anything happens you tell either us or her, alright?”

“Do you girls have dresses ready for the dance?” Sweet asked.

“Oh yeah! Terrance helped me pick yesterday” Miki said.

“Me too” I added.

“Great! We will be the most fashionable looking people there!”

___________________________

We have arrived at hotel very late and were greeted by that immortal pretending to be human who’s our guide. She kinda looked young and awfully familiar? Reminded me of that Blu girl but that’s impossible since she is locked away in jail.

“Hello and welcome! I hope you all will enjoy your stay here” the woman said. “You can call me Stacy. Here are the keys to your rooms, the angels will be in one and devils in the other.”

_________________

We all went to unpack to our rooms. They are right next to each other.

I stopped Cabiria on our way up. “We need to talk.”

“Okay?”

“But not right now. Later. Alone.”

“Why?”

“Just trust me.”

I continued to go up while Cabiria looked at me weirdly.

____________________

We got to our room and started to unpack. It was already very late, so we didn’t have anything planned for tonight. Except of course dinner and our own small celebration of my birthday.

“This closet is too small to fit everything” Sweet complained.

“Well how much did you bring?” Miki laughed.

“Just enough for these few days and extra clothes in case something gets dirty.”

“That’s way more than just few extra outfits.”

“Don’t judge!”

Suddenly Kabale and Cabiria entered.

“Get ready, we are going to a club after dinner!” Kabale said.

“A club?” I was surprised.

“Yeah there is one near here” she replied.

“We can’t that’s against the rules!” Sweet said.

“Oh come” Cabiria got annoyed, “Will you really spend Urie’s birthday here in this room instead of going to a party?”

“I guess it couldn’t hurt if we went” Raf was thinking.

“I’m in!” I said. It will be way easier to get Cabiria alone that way to tell her about the mark.

“Me too!” Miki agreed.

“Alright, fine!” Sweet said. “I have to wear this outfits somewhere after all!”

“Great!” Kabale got happy. “We will meet in front of the hotel.”

A party sounds fun. We all went to get ready.

_______________________

After dinner we met in front of the hotel. Hopefully no one found It weird that we are overdressed for dinner. We told Arkhan, when he asked, that it’s because it’s my birthday and we will have cake later in our room.

“Alright, let’s go!” Sulfus said.

“Wait but how will they let us in? We don’t have human IDs” Miki pointed out.

“This club doesn’t even check it.”

“Well that’s relieving….” I was sarcastic.

We started to go.

__________________

The party was going great. We danced and had a lot of fun. It was a great way to spend my birthday. 

But soon Gas felt sick from eating too much at dinner so Miki and Sulfus took him back to our room. A bit later Raf decided to check in on them. She wanted to spend more time with Sulfus.

That left Kabale, Sweet, Cabiria and me.

“Oh, hey Sweet I really need to show you this one potion I made” Kabale said awkwardly and then whispered to me, “don’t worry we will leave you two alone.” She winked and I eyerolled.

“Oh what is it for?” Sweet was curious.

“You’ll see. But it will be good aesthetic for your outfit if it was put in a necklace. It’s harmless anyway.”

“I like that idea.”

And they left. Cabiria and me danced for a bit.

“So what did you want to talk about?” she spoke after she was sure they left.

“Not here, let’s go outside.”

______________________________

It was dark and middle of the night, very quiet. No one was outside.

“So?” Cabiria was growing impatient. “What did you want to talk about?”

“This!” I showed her my mark.

“I AM YOUR SOULMATE?” she was shocked, but she said it happily. Then quickly collected herself and put on a serious face, “well that is…”

“Yeah…” I replied awkwardly.

“Interesting…”

“Yes…”

“Completely dumb!”

“Yeah very unusual.”

“Very unexpected.”

“So ironic”

“Exactly what I wished for” she said and then silence came in.

“Wait what? Really?” I was shocked.

“It doesn’t take much of a brain to figure out I like you” she was annoyed.

“Well I didn’t figure it out!”

“Oh my, of course you haven’t” she facepalmed.

“Hey, no one else did either!” I was angry, but then got awkwardly shy, “but for the record I like you too. I thought it was very obvious.”

“I guess neither of us was as obvious as we thought.”

“Yeah” I laughed.

We went quiet for a bit until I spoke again, “what do we do now?”

“I don’t know about you, but I am up for dating in secret!”

“You don’t think we should tell our friends?”

“No. At least not yet. I don’t want them to complain or try to ruin anything. Or for someone to tell our secret to teachers. There would be a lot of drama with that. Let’s just date for a bit, get to know each other more and then tell them.”

“Okay, deal!”

“And I have the perfect idea for our first date!”

“Oh really?”

“The dance.”

“But that will be so obvious!”

“Not if we are careful. We can go get dinner together before it and then at dance everyone will be caught up in their own drama, I’m sure we will get a lot of chances to dance.”

“And we can always say we are dancing just because.”

“Exactly!”

“Great. Then it’s all set” I smiled.

“Yeah, can’t wait” she smiled too.

We started to go back to our hotel rooms.

“By the way, Urie?”

“Yes?”

“Happy birthday!” she said as she pulled out a very small gift from her back.

I opened it to see a beautiful necklace. “Awww, you got this for me?”

“I made that for you.”

“Cabiria that’s so sweet! Thank you!” I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She blushed and barely got out, “it’s nothing really.”

We continued to talk and go back to our rooms.


End file.
